User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 32
I'll take a potato chip...AND EAT IT! Wuh. Show people could be stealin em and using em for their own work... i put sumtin about it in the talk page for the main page thingy.}} 　 　 Stuff Lookee mee noww MySims Cutie 142 21:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 09:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Cut a long story short... It was, kawaii and corrupted. Stupid Gant. At least Gant was way better then Alba. Oh, how Alba irrated me. Alba: I'm leaving. Edgeworth: YOU CAN'T! Alba: Well, if you can proof that proof is proofy enough, then prove it. GAH! I WISH I COULD'VE JUST SHOT HIM! Anyways, Rise from the Ashes is awesome, and I've started Turnabout Memories on T&T...}} Misc. }} Beef Stew Court is now in session }} Man who run in front of car get tired =] }} HELP!!!!! Um, I do not mean to be a bother, considering all the trouble I have caused, but I just have one small question; How do you change your profile picture? I have tried everything, and nothing is working. Please help me. PsuedoNym 23:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Strawberry-Banana Blitz }} }} I plan to try to finish the series this week, since I have no school. The movie actually takes place in the past, so you have nothing to worry about spoiler-wise. You can see the playlist here.}} }} MySims Cutie 142 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) OK? MySims Cutie 142 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 21:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you. PsuedoNym 21:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Recollection Anyways, try Eternal Diva when you get a chance.}} IRONY!! Light's name is rather ironic. |days=It's here!}} Yeah. On Episode 8. THE ONE ON THE LINK YOU GAVE DIDN'T WORK! |days=It's here!}} ... ... ... *head explodes* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? |days=It's here!}} You Fail! Responded.}} Yeah. Mine sorta floods your talk page as well. The sad part is that all we talk about are video games and music. Répondu.}} と答えた。 (To kotaeta).}} lol nub i resonded! }} yo mama!!!!!!11111111}} Winter's Bone }} Apparently, it'll be in theaters in exactly a year. I doubt that highly, though, considering Gale and Peeta haven't even been picked yet.}} }} Evil Clown }} Beauty Hermitage I'm up to, I think episode 10 of Death Note. Haven't been progressing far 'cause I've been busy working with ''Mia Fey: Ace Attorney. nded it is.}} rponded!}} weitpo8585}} Turnabout Response.}} Responding of the Turnabout.}} Professor Layton and the Curious Response. '''EDIT: We might need to postpone it yet another half-in-hour, alright? Or perhaps tomorrow...}} Professor Layton and the Eternal Response.}} His voice in a princess movie. The World Ends With Responses.}} 42 Hee hee, the rap version got deleted. |days=It's here!}} |days=It's here!}} WELL, COULDN'T HE BROADEN HIS HORIZONS TO, LIKE, ROCK? *shot* Y'know... that's an interesting idea... I'm so disappointed with Adam, I made my Facebook status reflect it. |days=It's here!}} |days=It's here!}} Indeed. |days=It's here!}} For ease of access, here. }} Misa be annoying. }} Another would be nearly every new character in Pokémon Black & White. However, I'm sure Misa's voice is probably higher and therefore more annoying in Japan, so... Currently watching - or rather listening to - 16.}} Don't criticize me on it; I do it with regular TV as well.}} }} Johnny Test Tekken RESPONSE Tournament.}} Death Response.}} Fullmetal Response.}} Golden Response.}} I'll wait until after you eat lunch. The Fragrance of Dark Responses.}} I might have time for a 99-stock match. But... I gotta go pee-pee really bad . You just set it up, and I'll be there in a minute. Law & Responses.}} iResponded}} MySims Responses}} Oh, but of course! ^_^ The Real Housewives of Responses.}} But it's probably him being autistic that makes him smart. Misa is annoying. Hello Seattle, I am a response.}} SHE'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL! And awake, in your response.}} I don't even know what that is. }} I see. Well, "Deep beneath, the orange waves."}} I see. My mom doesn't like cartoons, either. Though, she used to love King of the Hill. I think it has something to do with parking lots. }} But, um... I guess I'm just weird like that. I see. I love it when my mom watches cartoons. She criticizes everything. And she's played Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, and criticized everything. I know. I was joking. }} My mommy tries some of the stuff I like. I'm trying to get her to try PW:AA. Ja. Really.}} I know my mom will like it. She loves the law (and contributes to the reason why I want to be a lawyer when I grow up). However, unlike how she wanted to become a prosecutor, I want to be a defense attorney... Reply to it now. }} Well, if I was a defense attorney, I could trust my client. If I know they're guilty, I can secretly pick at their lies in court. Though, it might lead me to disbarment really fast. Responded. FWEE!}} It's a bit more complicated then you think. You aren't legally supposed to turn on your client. If you do, you have the threat of being disbarred. Though, I think I'd be able to get away with it, 'cause I already have a trick up my sleeve... Responded. }} I could tell you... BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU! Harry's Response.}} Catching Responses.}} Perhaps... Graceresponse.}} Okay... The secret I'd use for law is.... None of your concern. Do you want to Brawl!? I hate those books. The Secret of Platform Response. }} I read them. They were ugly. Clifford the Big Read Response.}} Resportal.}} You don't need to respond... }} BTW, congrats to the 40,000 edits. }} I might take a temporary leave of absence, so I can save my 12,000 edit for one full year, to makes it special.}} }} Yeah. I understand. Ah... the days when I was an annoying pest. Replied. }} Jammy = Jamie + Sammy WHY DO YOU LOVE TEH BELOVED CREATION OF THE POTATO?! }} I don't know why you have a thing for potato's. }} }} Trolololo }} }} I'm never wrong. I once thought I was wrong, turns out, I was mistaken. The Biggest Loser *coughrepliedcough*}} I did reply...}} lol, idk! Thanks! (_!_) }} }} }} I have to say, i was addicted to nicktropolis for a while...}} }}